This invention relates to activating catalysts of selected Group VIII metals on alumina.
Platinum supported on alumina has long been used as an isomerization catalyst. It is broadly known to treat such materials with halogens to activate same. Myers, U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,264 issued June 10, l969, broadly discloses activation utilizing certain halogens and/or halides such as HCl for activating alumina catalysts.